parental control
by Yusei Star
Summary: basado en un prgrama de MTV, el novio de Yusei no es aceptado por sus padres y hermana, por lo que organisan 2 citas a siegas...


Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Basado en el programa de mtv Parental Control.

Pandora x Yusei: je je je je, bueno disfruten el primer cap…

_**Parental Control… **_

_**Yusei**_

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yusei Fudo, soy originario de NeoDomino; vivo con mis padres y mi hermana Alice. Me gusta el duelo de monstruos y los Riding duel, pero también me gusta mi novio Jack, lo único malo en el es que mis padres ni mi hermana lo soportan…

Los padres…

Nira Fudo /madre de Yusei/-Nuestro pequeño Yusei siempre a sido un excelente chico, siempre atento, ordenado, trabajador, educado, inteligente, pero ese chico con el que sale es todo un PATAN, se la pasa alardeando de que es el mejor y que es perfecto.

Hakase Fudo /padre de Yusei/- nunca nos molesto el hecho de que a Yusei le gustaran los hombre, lo respetamos con eso pero ese maldito hijo de $%&/&%%&. Me tiene arto, nunca hace nada, se cree lo mejor y termina dejando a nuestro hijo sin ningún centavo.

Alice Fudo /hermana de Yusei/.- el tal Jack es un Baka de primera, pero Yusei esta ciego, espero que se de cuenta de eso cuando escojamos algo mejor para el, ya que ese Baka ni la ·$%"%$" los quiere.

La entrevista… /solo 5 por que no tengo muchos candidatos/

Nos encontramos con el doctor Hakase Fudo, la profesora Nira Fudo y la joven Alice Fudo que están a punto de conocer a las futuras citas de su hijo. (1)

**Primera entrevista**… _Bakura Smith, _joven pelo blanco, ojos cafés y bueno es un sicópata sacado del manicomio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Hakase.

-bueno el nombre que me pusieron los del manicomio fue Bakura-contesta

-y ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-pregunta Alice.

-aparte de matar gente… jugar videojuegos-responde

-¿alguna ves as leído un libro?-pregunta Nira.

-y ¿Qué es eso?-habla confundido.

-¿Cuánto as estado en el manicomio?-pregunta Hakase.

-creo que desde que tengo 1 mes de nacido-responde

-a que lindo-dice Alice con sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿y tienes algún talento?-pregunta Nira

-si, se 68 formas de matar gente solo con mis manos-

Hakase y Alice se miran sorprendidos….

-y ¿Por qué crees que deberíamos escogerte?-pregunta Hakase.

-no se, además ni se que hago aquí-responde y luego se va.

**Segunda entrevista… **_Bruno Cristal_, tímido, de cabello azul, ojos grises, y bueno un amor.

-Hola- saluda mientras entra.

Los entrevistadores sonríen…

-hola, yo soy Alice y ellos mis padres-dice mientras sonríe.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Nira.

-Bruno-responde un poco tímido.

-¿y a que te dedicas?-pregunta Hakase.

-soy mecánico de D-wheel- responde.

-¿y que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-pregunta Alice.

-pues, la verdad mi tiempo libre me la paso mejorando mi D-wheel- contesta.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorita?-pregunta Hakase.

-mm.. Pues el Rock Alternativo, Gótico y Metal-

-¿Por qué deberíamos escogerte?- pregunta Nira.

-a.. bueno creo que seria una buena pareja para su hijo, yo no lo obligaría a nada que no quisiera, sabría escucharlo y bueno creo que eso es todo lo que se me ocurre-contesta con una mano en su cabeza.

**Tercera entrevista… **_Kiryu Kiosuke_, pelo blanco, ojos ámbar, era uno de los viejos amigos de Yusei y su primer amor que no funciono en aquel entonces por que se fue a vivir a Nueva York, se transformo en un gótico.

-¡Kiryu!-Alice corre a abrazar a su viejo amigo.

-bueno a ti ya te conocemos, a si que para que te quedas a la entrevista-dice Nira.

-ok, me saludan a Yusei-sale del lugar.

**Cuarta entrevista… **_Judai Yuuki, _pelo castaño claro y oscuro, ojos cafés chocolate, la misma altura de Yusei, alegre y siempre con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Hakase

-Judai Yuuki-responde.

-¿y a que te dedicas?-pregunta Nira

-soy estudiante en la academia de duelos-contesta

-¿y que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-pregunta Alice.

-juego duelos, corro maratones, juego videojuegos.-responde

-¿Qué clase de películas te gustan?-pregunta Nira

-ee… pues de aventuras, de terror y de ciencia ficción-contesta

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorita?-pregunta Alice.

-pop-

-¿Qué te gustaría estudiar de grande?-pregunta Hakase.

-bueno pues quiero ser un duelista profesional, y después maestro-

-¿Por qué deberíamos escogerte?- pregunta Nira.

-porque se divertiría mucho-responde.

**Quinta entrevista…** Akiza Izayoi, chica pelirroja, vestida toda del mismo color, vieja amiga de Yusei…

-¡Qué mi hermano no te quiere!-grita Alice, Aki sale decepcionada.

**Elección**

Luego de las entrevistas los padre y Alice, escogen a las 2 citas de Yusei…

-bueno yo elijo a este-dice Nira señalando una foto.

-ok, Alice dime ¿Cuál?-dice Hakase mirando a su hija.

-yo digo que este de aquí-dice apuntando otra foto

-bueno esta decidido-dice Nira.

Todos se encuentran en la sala, Yusei, Jack, Alice, la madre y padre de Yusei. Esperando a la primera cita de Yusei…

-vas a ver hijo, te encantara la cita que te escogí-dice Nira sonriéndole a su hijo, Jack con cara de molestia.

-después de esto te vas a ir BAKA-dice Alice la cual esta justo del lado derecho de su padre.

**primera cita… escogido por Mama**

Nira se levanta y abre la puerta, saluda y entra junto con el escogido

-¡Kiryu!-exclama sorprendido al ver a su viejo amigo. Este solo saluda con la mano dejando sorprendidos a Yusei y a Jack.

-bueno vamos-dice Kiryu apuntando a la puerta, Yusei se levanta y camina junto a el; luego de que salen los padres prenden la televisión.

-y bien, ¿que te parecería ir a la feria?-pregunta Kiryu sonriendo.

-si, suena divertido- responde y sube al auto de su amigo, uno deportivo color rojo.

**Casa de Yusei**

-oh! Que divertido-dice Jack sarcásticamente.

-bueno al menos lo lleva a un lugar decente, no que tu lo llevas a la tienda de la esquina y eso fue todo BAKA-hablo Alice defendiendo.

**Cita…**

Bien sigamos, Yusei y Kiryu llegan a la feria y lo primero que hacen es subirse a la montaña rusa… luego suben a las sillas locas, entran a la casa embrujada, a la casa de los espejos, a ver los fenómenos, bueno para serla mas corta se subieron a todos los juegos…

-bueno Yusei, no se tu pero a mi ya me dio hambre-habla Kiryu y luego le ruge el estomago.

-je je je, si a mi también-ambos caminan a un puesto de comida.

**Casa de Yusei…**

-y dices que la feria no es divertida-habla Alice mirando a Jack, este esta completamente celoso; Nira y Hakase se dan cuenta y sonríen.

-son idioteces-responde.

-es mejor que nada-contesta Nira rápidamente.

**Cita…**

-¿y que tal tu relación con Jack?-pregunta Kiryu dándole un mordisco a su taco.

-al principio estaba bien, pero ahora como que aburre-responde Yusei que juega con su taco.

-ok, y ¿Por qué juegas con el taco?-pregunta al ver que ni se lo comía.

-no se-responde simplemente.

**Casa de Yusei**

-baka-dice Jack.

-mas baka eres tu-responde Hakase defendiendo a su hijo.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de que regreses a casa a si que vamos-Kiryu se levanta junto con Yusei. Ambos salen de la feria con dirección a la casa de este, Hakase apaga la televisión y esperan a que llegue su hijo.

Ambos jóvenes llegan y son recibidos por los padres, Alice y un Jack molesto…

**Segunda cita… escogido por Papa y Alice.**

-espero que te guste el que escogimos, si no te gusta culpa a tu hermana-dije Hakase.

**-**ok, Alice te culpare por culpa de papa-dice Yusei, luego el timbre suena, ahora es turno de Hakase abrir la puerta para recibir a la segunda cita de Yusei.

-les presento a Bruno, Yusei-luego de eso Hakase se sienta al lado de su hija, Yusei se levanta y camina a la puerta junto la segunda cita.

-bueno tu padre me dijo que te gustan las D-wheel- comienza Bruno para romper el hielo.

-si, de hecho yo construí la mía propia-contesta sonriendo.

-bueno que tal un pequeño duelo para divertirnos un poco-dice Bruno, luego Yusei corre a la cochera por su D-wheel ya que la de bruno estaba justo en frente.

**Casa de Yusei…**

-si que buena pareja escogieron-habla Jack con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-dice Alice

-habla-

-bien si Yusei escoge a Bruno tu correrás desnudo por la escuela 13 veces-dice Alice confiada.

-ok, pero si me escoge a mi tu harás lo mismo-habla Jack.

-trato-cierra Alice.

Después de terminado el duelo, Bruno lleva a Yusei al centro comercial…

-¿oye y como que música te gusta?-pregunta

-Rock Alternativo y un poco de Metal-dice Yusei sin comprender el por que de la pregunta.

-bueno te traje a qui por que tiene un juego de Guitar Hero, con pura música Rock y Metal-dice mientras camina hacia el

-genial-dice Yusei luego entran al local y Bruno pide el juego de Guitar Hero, van a un lugar donde rentar consolas y se ponen a jugar.

-¿Qué canción quieres?-pregunta Bruno.

-through the FIRE and flames de dragon force-dice Yusei.

-esa es mi favorita-habla Bruno sorprendido.

-en serio, la mía igual-dice Yusei y luego comienzan a jugar.

Tras un rato de andar jugando el marcador de 10 juegos son 6 ganados para Yusei y 4 para Bruno.

-bueno, vamos a tomar algo-dice Bruno sonriendo.

-si-contesta Yusei.

…..

-me e divertido mucho el día de hoy-dice Yusei.

-si, la verdad eres muy difícil de vencer-se ríe Bruno luego ambos comienzan a reír juntos.

-bueno y ¿que estudias Yusei?-pregunta Bruno una vez que terminaron de reír.

-bueno estudiaba ingeniería mecánica, la termine el año pasado, también estudie Informática y ciencias de las comunicaciones-dice Yusei.

-yo también soy ingeniero mecánico, y también estudie informática-habla Bruno, luego de terminar sus bebidas, regresan a casa de Yusei. Donde deberá tomar su decisión.

**Casa de Yusei…**

-bueno después de pensarlo un poco, ya tengo mi decisión-dice Yusei, mientras Kiryu, Jack y Bruno en ese orden se encuentran formados.

-primero Kiryu, fuiste mi primer amor, pero ahora ya no siento nada mas por ti. Segundo Jack, te quiero mucho, pero nuestra relación se ha vuelto muy rutinaria. Tercero Bruno, en una sita me di cuenta de que tenemos mucho en común, la verdad contigo no tengo ningún pero. Lamentablemente debo eliminar a uno de ustedes y ese es… Kiryu-luego de eso, Kiryu ase cara de resignación, Nira se decepciona pero aun hay una oportunidad.

-e, no importa aun somos amigos-dice Kiryu afuera de la casa de Yusei.

-bueno ahora solo me queda elegir a uno de ustedes… elijo a… ¡BRUNO!-Alice y sus padre festejan que al fin Yusei dejara a Jack, este sale molesto mientras Bruno y Yusei se abrazan muy tiernos.

-¡Qué no se te olvide la apuesta!-grita Alice desde la puerta.

-maldito h$% $·$%&%, nadie bota a Jack Atlas- maldecía Jack, sabiendo lo que le deparaba mañana.

_

**Al día siguiente…**

Varios estudiantes no dejaban de reírse por lo que "EL GRAN JACK ATLAS" hacia, pues corría desnudo por todo el plantel siendo perseguido por los maestros y el director.

-este si es mi día-decía Alice grabando todo desde el segundo piso.

-¿lo subías a Internet?-pregunta Haou que es amigo de Alice.

-definitivamente será un clásico-habla contenta Alice. Los maestros logran alcanzar a Jack y meterlo al plantel donde todos seguían riéndose de el.

-eres malvada-susurra Haou

-lo se-responde.

Jack termino en la oficina de dirección, con una suspensión de 1 mes entero.

**fin **

**Pandora x Yusei: **que les pareció este cap de parental control e?. bueno a mi me gusto, espero que ustedes también y si se preguntan por que el (1) es para la aclaracion de por que puse los nombre de los padres de Yusei en lugar de mama y papa de Yusei, bueno hubiera sido muy aburrido por lo que lo deje asi.

Y para terminar mi canción favorita de Tokio hotel, Automatic, traducido al español…

Automática

tan automática

y tu corazón

es como una locomotora

muero en cada latido

tan automática

y tu voz es eléctrica

por que le sigo

creyendo

es automática

cada palabra de tu carta

una mentira

que me hace sangrar

es automático

cuando dices

que las cosas irán mejor

pero nunca lo hacen

no hay amor real en ti

por que sigo queriéndote?

es automático

que vengan vacas en tu cruce

vienen y se van como tu

es automático

ver caras que no conozco

borrar tu lugar

es automático

sistemático

tan dramático

eres automática

no hay amor real en ti

por que sigo queriéndote?

automática

cada paso que das

cada respiración que tomas

tu corazón

tu alma

son a control remoto

esto me hace

poner enfermo

eres automática para mi

no hay amor real en ti

por que sigo amándote?

automática ( no hay amor real)

automática ( amor en ti )

automática ( por que?)

automática ( sigo queriéndote)

automática


End file.
